Inglorious Basterds
by Sxcsami
Summary: In a Death Eater occupied London Sirius watches the slaughter of his best friend Remus and the betrayal of Peter. Narrowly escaping with his own life he plots his revenge. But when he and James start a cult, will they be able to take down Voldemort alone?


**This was written for 'The film competition' By Heart of spellz.**

**And the movie I got was Inglorious bastards. ****Inglorious Bastards**** was actually a fairly decent movie seeing as it's basically about Nazi's and Jews… Bit gruesome at times, but also rather funny at others as well, and I tried to adapt it as best as I could. So enjoy! This will probably be a multi-chap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius's POV<strong>

I stared into the small hand mirror, the light glittering eerily off its surface as I thumbed at the worn out wooden handle. Nothing would ever be the same again. I wouldn't get to see my friends anymore. And it was all because of him. And what makes it worse is they all say my friends were spiraling around in the red pit; the one people like to call 'hell'. And why? Because they had hearts? Because they actually supported muggle borns, mudbloods and half bloods?

But I'm getting ahead of myself now, this all started 4 years ago.

This is where my story begins.

"Hey Sirius, do you hear that?" Remus whispered tilting his head to the side in confusion.

I ceased all movement, staring up into the wooden floor boards above us. This is how we had been living for a few weeks now. Ever since Voldemort had risen up and become the dark Lord ruler all that rebelled would either have to go into hiding for awhile or be faced with a painful torturous death.

At the moment Remus and I were in hiding, we'd joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought along with Dumbledore and the others to destroy the Ministry. But our attempts were feeble so this is where Remus and I had landed. Living under the floor boards of Peter Pettigrew's house, if you could really call this living at all.

I listened intently and could distantly hear the rumble of an engine. That's weird; I thought to myself, normally there was never anyone driving around this part of town.

Remus and I peeked up through the cracks in the floorboards and we heard the door swinging open. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw two extra pairs of boots walk in. I looked across at Remus and saw the worry reflecting off of him as strong as the sun on ice.

I pressed my fingers to my lips to tell him to be silent, he nodded tightly his eyes trailing slowly back to the wood on top of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Peters POV<strong>

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pettigrew, I am Bellatrix Lestrange, but you probably remember me back from Hogwarts remember?" The ice cold voice slipped through her red lips as she smiled icily at me. I squeaked before offering a hand to her, a sure sign that I was floundering.

"Err, how can I help you?" I asked, trying not to stare directly into her cold black eyes.

"Peter, you do know who I am and what my job is right?" Bellatrix's sickly sweet voice sounded, as she traced a hand through her thick, matted, black hair.

"I've heard the Dark Lord has put you in charge of gathering up all the mudbloods, half-blood's or people that have rebelled" I answered, knowing exactly where this was going to end up, trying to think of a plan to get myself out of the situation as soon as possible.

"I couldn't of said it better myself."

I managed a quick nervous chuckle, clutching my hands tightly around my wand as I felt another bead of sweat drip off my face and down onto the ground, I let my eyes drop to the ground for a split second wondering if Sirius or Remus were listening before pulling my eyes up to Bellatrix.

"Well I've already rounded up every one of these filthy bastards in this town, all except for my dear cousin Sirius and his little friend Remus. Somewhere in the last year it would appear they have vanished. This leads me to the conclusion that they've ether made some great escape, or someone is very successfully hiding them." She almost hissed out, pacing around the room with an air of defiance.

"I don't know…" I stuttered, fear gripping me, turning my insides cold. "I've just heard rumours"

"Tell me" She demanded.

"Uhh, well, you see, I've heard they left for Spain" It was the best excuse I could come up with on the spot.

Bellatrix walked slowly up to me, she leaned close as though to kiss me, her foul breath nearly making me gag as her yellow, rotten teeth shined in the dim light. "Now tell me, what your number one priority is" She whispered, never taking her head away from mine.

"Keeping myself alive" I answered simply. It was the truth.

"Well I can't say this search is over officially until I've check some things over, and rest assured, if I even find one ounce or trace that those two have been her, I'll kill you, and your family. Slowly and painfully" she drew out the last bit making sure that I heard her. "So if you have anything to tell me, now would be the time."

My eyes filled with tears for what I was about to do, but I knew I'd never regret a thing.

"You're sheltering the enemies here aren't you" It wasn't a question, but a statement and I saw the triumph in her eyes when I slowly nodded yes.

"They're under the floorboards under us aren't they?" and once again I slowly nodded yes. She slowly removed her face from near mine and resumed to talk in a normal voice. "You should leave now"

I didn't bother to pack my stuff, just spun simply and teleported away shaking and gasping at what had just happened, but not before I heard the echoing screams of Bellatrix shouting "Now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius's POV<strong>

Things had been quiet for a couple of minutes now, not a comfortable silence, but a creepy kind of one… Kind of like when you were about to pull a prank but just before you manage it, Professor McGonagall jumps out and catches you.

I wanted to grab Remus's hand then and apparate right there on the spot, but one, there wasn't enough room and two, Dumbledore had told us to stay put.

"Now!" Screeched a voice, high pitched and filled with fury as horrific as nails down a chalk board. For a split second my heart stopped, thinking that Peter was about to get killed, but then I heard a pop, the sound of someone apparating and saw a colourful array of sparks flying their way through our wooden shelter.

I stayed frozen for a millisecond, caught up in the colours blazing their way through my vision, fireworks splashing through the air as bangs and crashes could be heard, dust raining down upon us. I snapped back to senses hearing Remus yell out before being hit. The shocked expression never left his face, but his eyes stared upwards not seeing anything anymore. I let out a strangled sob, before rolling over and dodging some of the oncoming spells.

I managed to claw my way through the gritty dirty underneath of the house, desperately searching and finally finding a small gap of space and to squeeze out of. I was scared, a thing I would normally never admit, I could hear James's laughter now if I'd ever admitted that to him. But now was not the time to let my memories over take me, I had to stay focused.

I stood in a small green meadow, tree's standing forever tall as the soft mist hovered over the canopy of trees, I could still hear banging coming from the house, matched with my hitches of breath as I ran for the cover of the tree's, speeding along as fast as my legs would take me never looking back as I went. Peter had betrayed us, and now Remus was dead.

But I swore to myself that day; I would get revenge and today's the day I'm going to do it…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


End file.
